Story Of Evil: Regret Message
by Yuka Momoyuki
Summary: Apdet! Cerita ketiga dari seri Story of Evil. You are no longer by my side to grant my wishes, so I will have to let the sea grant my wish for me. OOC akut, terinspirasi lagu, pendek, RnR please nb: Tittle may change, mungkin cerita terakhir.
1. Daughter or Evil

**STORY OF EVIL original composed by Mothy/Akuno-P**

**STORY OF EVIL **© Momoyuki Yuka

**Starring** :

Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

**Setting yang akan digunakan** :

STORY OF EVIL (Sebuah seri lagu yang di arransemen oleh Mothy juga dikenal dengan nama Akuno-P. Seri ini akan membawakan 4 judul berbeda –sebenernya ada banyak tapi aku ngambil cuma 4-

Daughter of Evil –aslinya diperankan oleh Kagamine Rin- akan diperankan oleh Uzumaki Naruko.

Servant or Evil –aslinya diperankan oleh Kagamine Len- akan diperankan oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

Regret Message –aslinya diperankan oleh Kagamine Rin- akan diperankan oleh Uzumaki Naruko.

Re-Birthday –aslinya diperankan oleh Kagamine Len- akan diperankan oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

**A.N. : **Seri ini awalnya terinspirasi dari lagu Servant of Evil. Setelah banyak mencari referensi ternyata Servant of Evil ini adalah seri kedua dari Story of Evil. Maka dari itu saya berencana untuk membuat seluruh seri ini. Walaupun hanya empat tapi itu sudah termasuk bagian terpenting nya. Untuk awal semoga tidak mengecewakan.

**Tambahan : **'Pelayan' adalah Uzumaki Naruto

'Putri' / Sang 'Ratu' adalah Uzumaki Naruko

'Gadis dari Kerajaan/Desa Hyuuga adalah Hyuuga Hinata

'Pria bertopeng dari Kerajaan Uchiha adalah Uchiha Sasuke

'Wanita merah pudar dari Kerajaan Haruno adalah Haruno Sakura

* * *

**EPISODE ONE**

**Disclaimer** © Kishimoto Masashi

**Daughter of Evil **© Momoyuki Yuka

**Starring** :

Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

**Setting** :

Daughter of Evil oleh Kagamine Rin

**Rated **: T

**Genre** :

Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy

**Summary** :

Cerita pertama dari seri Story of Evil. Diambil dari sudut pandang Naruko atau Rin di 'Daughter of Evil'. _"Oh my, it's snack time."_

**Warning** :

OOC akut, typo (s), terinspirasi lagu, if you don't like please click back.

* * *

_A flower of evil blooms sweetly in the most brilliant colors. _

_Those pitiful weeds around her, _

_ah, will wilt away serving as her fertilizer._

Pada suatu masa di sebuah tempat hiduplah seorang 'Putri' yang berusia empat belas tahun. Ia memimpin sebuah Kerajaan dengan jahat dan kejam. Memiliki banyak peralatan istana yang mewah dan mahal, seorang 'Pelayan' yang memiliki wajah yang menyerupai Sang 'Putri', seekor kuda yang bernama Josefine. Sang 'Putri' mengatasnamakan dirinya sebagai pemilik semua kekayaan dunia.

Jika ia memerlukan uang lebih, ia hanya perlu menaikkan pajak desanya. Menyiksa keluarga-keluarga kecil jika tidak ada lagi uang yang bisa ia dapatkan dari pajak. Siapapun yang berani melawannya, ia akan memerintahkan pelayannya untuk menghukum mati orang-orang itu. Tak ada siapapun yang berani menentangnya. Ia dengan keangkuhan terbesarnya menguasai seluruh isi Kerajaan.

Bagaikan bunga yang mekar saat musim semi tiba, warna yang indah merekah keluar dari ketertarikannya. Namun bunga indah itu sangat jahat dan berduri. Tetap saja dipandangan Sang 'Putri', bunga itu adalah yang paling mulia diantara semua rumput liar yang dianggapnya masyarakat desa yang siap memberi apa yang ia butuhkan jika tidak diberikan nyawalah taruhannya. 'Putri' kecil itu memang angkuh dan jahat.

Di suatu saat Sang 'Putri' jatuh cinta pada pria berambut hitam kebiruan dari Kerajaan Uchiha. Pria yang terkenal akan ketampanan dan keberaniannya. Pada saat itu juga Sang 'Putri' mengirimkan surat pernyataan untuk menyetujui pernikahan. Ia menginginkan pria itu menjadi Raja nya. Tapi apa yang terjadi pria itu malah membalas surat yang 'Putri' kirim dengan penolakkan,

"Aku telah mencintai seorang gadis dari Desa Hyuuga, jadi aku tak bisa menikahimu."

Begitu kata pangeran dari Kerajaan Uchiha. Sebuah keadaan yang membuat Sang 'Putri' murka dan sangat cemburu. Kemarahannya membuat nya menjadi lebih kejam. Ia berpikir untuk membunuh gadis dari Desa Hyuuga itu namun ia tak tahu siapa gadis itu. Segera dipanggilnya seorang menteri, ia berkata dengan suara yang sangat hening,

"Segera bunuh gadis dari Desa Hyuuga itu, jika tak dapat ditemukan lenyapkan saja Kerajaannya."

Dan seketika malam itu terjadi pertempuran hebat antara dua Kerajaan. Pertumpahan darah, suara tangis bayi juga ruman-rumah yang terbakar menghiasi setiap sudut Desa Hyuuga. Di dalam istananya yang tenang, Sang 'Putri' yang seolah tak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya bersikap seperti biasa. Senyum yang selalu terlihat jahat kini menjadi semakin egois.

_A flower of evil blooms sweetly _

_in the most maniacal colors. _

_Although she was quite a beautiful flower, _

_ah, she was untouchable because of all her thorns._

Dengan menyedihkan, Desa Hyuuga telah hancur dan lenyap keberadaanya. Walaupun begitu, Gadis dari Desa Hyuuga itu masih hidup karena 'Sang Pelayan yang mirip dengan 'Putri'' telah menyembuyikannya di dalam sebuah sumur, yang telah melindunginya dari api. 'Pelayan' itu juga menaruh hati pada Sang Gadis. Ia berpikir jika selama Sang 'Putri' tidak mengenali rupa Sang Gadis, itu akan lebih baik untuk membawa Sang Gadis kepada pria dari Kerajaan Uchiha setelah semua perang selesai dan Sang 'Putri' tidak berupaya untuk melenyapkan Kerajaan dimana orang yang ia cintai hidup.

Suatu hari Sang 'Putri' memberikan sebuah botol kaca bening pada 'Pelayan' nya. Saat dimana Sang 'Putri' ingin menanyakan hak yang penting pada 'Pelayan' nya, ia selalu melakukannya dengan cara seperti itu tanpa berkata secara langsung dan tepat. Bagaikan telah menjadi kebiasaan sejak 'Pelayan' nya meberitahukan sebuah legenda tentang itu. Dan apa yang telah ditulis diatas perkamen berwarna coklat terang yang Sang 'Pelayan' ambil dari dalam botol berbunyi,

"Lenyapkan dia."

Sang 'Pelayan' mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sang 'Putri' dan setelah itu Pria dari Kerajaan Uchiha menemukan gadis yang ia cintai telah meninggal dalam kedinginan di sebuah sumur dalam. Pria itu secara diam-diam menyatakan perang melawan Sang 'Putri'.

Setelah itu banyak orang-orang yang seketika memberontak terhadap Sang 'Putri' jahat. Mereka dipimpin oleh "Wanita dengan perisai merah pudar" dari Kerajaan Haruno dan "Pria dengan topeng dan rambut hitam kebiruan". Amarah "Wanita merah pudar", "Pria hitam kebiruan" dan orang-orang menutupi seluruh kerajaan. Pasukan pemberontak mencoba mengalahkan tentara kerajaan yang memiliki jumlah berkali lipat dari mereka namun karena kelaparan dan kelelahan setelah perang terakhir terjadi membuat tentara kerajaan mudah dikalahkan. Para pemberontak mengepung istana kerajaan, semua menteri, pegawai negeri dan 'Pelayan' setianya melarikan diri. Yang tertinggal hanya seorang gadis kecil yang cantik, angkuh dan kejam, Sang 'Putri' jahat. Ketika ia hampir ditangkap ia berteriak,

"Beraninya kamu! Dasar kurang ajar!"

Sang 'Putri' lalu ditangkap disaat bulan menerangi langit hitam diatas sana dan itulah akhir dari kerajaan kejam yang ia pimpin.

_A flower of evil blooms sweetly in the most wretched colors. _

_Her paradise, built solely for her leisure, _

_ah, was short-lived and fragily crumbled away._

Waktu eksekusi dijadwalkan pukul 3 di siang hari dimana lonceng gereja akan berbunyi. 'Dia' di penjarankan di sebuah tempat berbataskan jeruji besi dari dunia luar dan tak ada yang tahu apa yang 'Ia' pikirkan.

Penduduk desa berkumpul disuatu tempat di tengah Kerajaan dimana sebuah tempat pemenggalan telah siap untuk mengeksekusi Sang 'Putri'.

Lonceng gereja berbunyi dan suara melengking pisau jatuh. Di tengah suasana yang sedikit mencekam, kata-kata terakhir Sang 'Putri' terucap namun bukan kata-kata yang memohon ampun untuk tetap hidup atau meminta maaf kepada semua orang yang telah ia sakiti, tetapi sebuah kalimat kegemarannya.

"Oh, sudah waktunya untuk kue."

Menurut orang-orang dia memang benar-benar gadis iblis. Eksekusi dilakukan dan semua orang berpikir, Sang 'Putri' jahat sudah mati dan semua permasalahan berakhir. Mereka bersorak gembira akan hilangnya iblis yang sangat kejam itu. Namun semua itu hanya menurut pandangan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari siapakan yang sekarang telah mati itu.

* * *

OWARI

Beberapa hari setelah eksekusi diadakan sebuah rumor terdengar, dimana disitu diceritakan bahwa seorang yang telah dibunuh beberapa hari lalu adalah penipu dan Sang 'Putri' masih hidup.

Jauh dari semua itu di sebuah kota, tepatnya di pelabuhan kecil seseorang berdiri tegak menghadap lautan lepas pantai, menyembunyikan dirinya dari tatapan mata yang memohon, ia adalah seorang putri yang berkata pada pelayannya, "Maafkan aku, Naruto." Inilah cerita tentang suatu hari.

_~Daughter of Evil fin~_

_~Story of Evil to be continue~_

Please leave any Review~


	2. Servant of Evil

**EPISODE 2 –Aku no Meshitsukai-**

**Disclaimer** © Kishimoto Masashi

**Servant of Evil **© Momoyuki Yuka

**Starring** :

Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

**Setting** :

Servant of Evil oleh Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin

**Rated **: T

**Genre** :

Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy

**Summary** :

Cerita kedua dari seri Story of Evil. Diambil dari sudut pandang Naruto atau Len di 'Servant of Evil'. _I'm willing to become evil for you, if only so that I could protect you._

**Warning** :

OOC, typo (s), terinspirasi lagu, if you don't like please click back.

**Tambahan : **

'Pelayan' adalah Uzumaki Naruto

'Putri' / Sang 'Ratu' adalah Uzumaki Naruko

'Gadis dari Kerajaan/Desa Hyuuga adalah Hyuuga Hinata

'Pria bertopeng dari Kerajaan Uchiha adalah Uchiha Sasuke

'Wanita merah pudar dari Kerajaan Haruno adalah Haruno Sakura

* * *

Suatu hari di sebuah tempat kecil terdengar suara lonceng dari gereja tua, sepasang anak kembar telah lahir. Jauh dari dunia mewah yang seharusnya milik mereka, tangis keras menggema disetiap sudut. Yang pertama bernama Naruko, sang gadis kecil yang saat itu terlihat begitu manis dalam balutan kain putih kecil. Naruto, sang adik yang sangat tampan dengan senyum menawannya. Mereka terlahir di keluarga kerajaan. Namun entah mengapa, Naruto kecil harus dipisahkan dari kakak tercintanya. Mereka adalah kembar yang harus dipisahkan karena sebuah takdir yang kejam.

Suatu hari itu kini telah menjadi nyata dan besar.

Tahun-tahun berlalu mereka hidup terpisah. Sejak kecil Sang Adik selalu tahu kedudukannya. Ia tidak bersedih ataupun marah perihal apa yang pernah terjadi dimasa lalu. Ia malah bertekad untuk bisa menjaga dan melindungi Sang Kakak. Kini ia menjadi seorang 'Pelayan' yang menyerahkan hidup sepenuhnya untuk Sang Kakak. Apapun ia berjanji akan lakukan meski perintah itu akan menjadikannya 'Iblis'. Semua hanya untuk kebahagiaan Sang Kakak. Ia akan melakukan apapun asal Sang Kakak tetap tersenyum dan dapat tertawa lepas walaupun seluruh dunia akan menjadikannya musuh.

Cerita mereka pun dimulai. Sang Kakak kini mendapatkan hak waris untuk memimpin Kerajaan dan 'Pelayan' setianya selalu ada disisi Sang Kakak yang telah berubah menjadi 'Ratu', ia adalah seorang 'Ratu' yang memerintah dengan kejam. Ia membiarkan rakyatnya kelaparan. Sang 'Ratu' dari Kerajaan Uzumaki terkenal akan kekejaman dan keangkuhannya tapi Sang 'Ratu' tak pernah menanggapi perkataan itu.

Suatu ketika dimana 'Pelayan' setia itu sedang berkunjung ke Kerajaan tetangga, ia melihat seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, mata yang berwarna indigo, suara indah yang mengalun lembut dari bibir merah merekahnya dan juga senyum yang membawa ketenangan telah membuat seorang Naruto, 'Pelayan' setia dari Kerajaan Uzumaki jatuh cinta.

Namun tak seberapa lama Sang 'Ratu' memutuskan hal yang mencengangkan, ia ingin gadis dari Kerajaan Hyuuga dibunuh. Keberadaannya harus hilang dari muka bumi ini. Apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan? Tak ada. Ia hanya harus mewujudkan semua permohonan Sang 'Ratu'.

Siang itu setelah menerima perintah 'Ratu', Naruto segera beranjak menuju tempat dimana gadis Hyuuga itu berada. Dengan penuh terpaksa ia melangkah dengan gontai, gadis itu menyambutnya dengan senyum yang indah seperti biasanya. Naruto mendekati gadis itu lalu memeluknya. Namun dibalik pelukannya sebuah pisau yang telah diasah sangat tajam mulai menembus permukaan kulit Sang Gadis yang tertutup terusan berwarna biru muda. Sesaat setelah itu Sang Gadis tidak bernapas lagi.

Dalam kesedihan yang mendalam, noda merah memenuhi baju pelayannya, tangan yang bergetar menjatuhkan pisau yang telah ia gunakan untuk menghilangkan nyawa gadis yang baru dicintainya. Seharusnya ia bahagia telah memenuhi semua permohonan Sang 'Ratu', namun ia bertanya dalam hati mengapa air mata ini tak pernah berhenti mengalir. Ia terisak didepan gadis Kerajaan Hyuuga itu sampai ia tak sanggup menahan sedih. Sang 'Pelayan' berteriak keras dan dipeluknya gadis itu. Bibir merah merekah itu membentuk garis melengkung, gadis Hyuuga tersenyum dalam ketenangannya.

Saat ia kembali dari menjalankan semua kewajibannya, Sang 'Ratu' telah menunggunya di Kastil. Dengan senyum yang polos ia mendatangi 'Pelayan' setianya. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia. Kebahagiaannya membuat Naruto lupa akan kesedihannya.

"Kue hari ini adalah _Brioche_."

Begitu kata Naruto dan Sang 'Ratu' hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tak bersalah.

Hari itu disaat Naruto menyadari Kerajaan yang dipimpin Naruko sudah mendekati akhir. Ada seorang penduduk desa yang memimpin pemberotakan. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya. Ia bersama seorang lelaki yang ternyata adalah tunangan gadis yang dulu Naruto bunuh. Gadis Hyuuga itu. Ia memang yakin suatu saat mereka pasti akan dihukum karena kejahatan yang pernah mereka perbuat. Namun ia tahu Sang Kakak yang kini menjadi 'Ratu' tak akan mampu dihadapkan dengan masalah yang rumit seperti ini. Naruto yang mengerti harus mengambil tindakan apa segera menenangkan Sang Kakak.

"Ini, aku pinjamkan pakaianku."

Ia menyerahkan baju pelayannya pada Naruko.

"Kenakan dan segeralah melarikan diri."

Kata Naruto dengan sangat tenang.'

"Jangan khawatir, kita kembar kau tahu. Tak akan ada orang yang menyadarinya."

Sang 'Pelayan' tersenyum dengan sangat percaya diri. Ia kini mengenakan gaun Sang 'Ratu'.

Dengan pelan ia berjalan keluar kastil. Sang 'Pelayan' kini menjadi 'Ratu' dan Sang 'Ratu' tersembunyi dibalik kejahatannya. Karena 'Pelayan' setianya kini menggantikan posisinya untuk dihukum.

_Once upon a time, there was a queen, my cute sibling, _

_who used to reign at the top of a savage and ruthless kingdom._

_Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come,) _

_should become your enemy, (as the bell's sound signals the end.) _

_I will always protect you, (Not even bothering to look at the crowd) _

_so you just be happy somewhere else. (you utter my favorite phrase.)_

Dibawah langit sore yang berwarna merah pudar dan sedikit jingga kekuningan sesuai dengan warna rambut Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan tercipratkan noda merah menyala. Semua suara gaduh dan teriakkan dari seluruh desa juga Gadis merah muda dan Lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan terpampang jelas dimata Sang 'Pelayan' yang mengenakan gaun Sang 'Ratu' sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan dunia ini, dipenggal dengan _guiloutinne__._

"Kau memang 'Ratu' yang jahat begitu kata orang-orang di desa. Sejahat apapun kamu, aku juga adalah yang terjahat karena kita memiliki darah yang sama. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang berkata buruk tentangmu, tapi dimataku kau tetaplah saudara yang kusayangi." Batin Naruto.

Naruto menatap langit diatasnya, tersenyum sekilas lalu memohon sesuatu dan setelah itu yang terdengar hanya suara, "Ckk E akkkk". Semua pandanganya gelap.

* * *

OWARI

Disebuah padang rumput yang hijau segar, dua anak kecil sedang bermain dengan cerianya. Mereka memiliki warna rambut yang sama, wajah mereka pun sangat mirip. Senyum yang sama dan tawa yang terdengar begitu bahagia bisa menjawab semua situasi diantara mereka. Kembar yang bahagia. Mereka bermain dengan sangat hati-hati seolah momen ini tak akan mungkin terjadi lagi. Apalagi Sang Adik lelaki yang benar-benar tak rela momen ini pergi begitu saja. Karena hal yang paling membahagiakan untuknya adalah berada disisi saudara kembar peremuannya.

"Jika kita bisa hidup kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku sangat berharap bisa bermain denganmu lagi. Bisa kembali bersama."

"_If we could be reborn in our next life, then please play with me again."_

_~Servant of Evil fin~  
_

_Story of Evil To Be Continue . . . . . _

Please leave any Review~


	3. Regret Message

Disebuah pelabuhan kecil jauh dari kota. Dimana suara debur ombak terdengar jelas dan bergemuruh, kamu berdiri tegak di pesisir. Seuntai kain katun berwarna coklat muda yang dipakaimu mengalun lembut seirama angin sore dan terpaan fajar yang mulai tenggelam. Ada kepercayaan yang tersembunyi dari generasi yang lalu tentang laut ini :

**EPISODE 3 –**Riguretto Messeeji**-**

**Disclaimer** © Kishimoto Masashi

**Servant of Evil **© Momoyuki Yuka

**Starring** :

Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko

**Rated **: T

**Genre** :

Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy

**Summary** :

_Ia yang telah hilang hidup di setiap bintang  
Menonton hidup kita bagai putaran film yang sangat dinantikan  
Suatu saat dimana waktu itu datang  
Ia dengan sinarnya menyambut langkah seseorang, begitu perlahan_

**Warning** :

OOC, typo (s), terinspirasi lagu, if you don't like please click back.

"Jika kau meletakkan perkamen yang telah dituliskan permohonannmu ke dalam sebuah botol kaca dan biarkan botol itu hanyut menuju lautan, suatu hari permohonanmu pasti terkabul."

Dan sekarang kau telah menggenggam sebuah botol kaca berisikan perkamen dengan permohonanmu yang telah siap kau hanyutkan. Mata sembab karena selalu menangis sejak hari itu hingga kini tetap berair meski telah berwarna kemerahan. Dada yang sesak karena rasa pedih dan penyesalan membuat tubuhmu bergetar pelan.

Banyak yang ingin disampaikanmu kepada langit sore itu, terlebih kepada seseorang yang tersembunyi dibalik langit itu sendiri. Namun semua hanya berkelebat di benakmu.

"Botol kaca yang berisi permohonanku akan terbawa hempasan air laut, dan akan menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Kau selalu melakukan apapun keinginanku meski itu bukan hal yang baik dan mungkin bisa dilakukan. Kau tetap melakukannya dengan tersenyum. Tapi aku yang begitu bodohnya tetap bersikap egois dan selalu menimbulkan masalah bagimu."

"Masalah yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Bahkan yang membuatmu kini tak ada disini. Membuatmu tak lagi bisa mengabulkan permohonanku."

"Kau yang telah menghilang dari sisiku membuatku harus membiarkan permohonan ini mengalun pelan menuju laut lepas di sana. Agar suatu saat nanti permohonanku menjadi nyata."

"Andai aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku pasti akan memperbaiki semua sikapku. Tak membuatmu kerepotan dengan semua egoisme ku, tak juga memperlakukanmu sangat jahat seperti dulu. Aku sangat menyesal. Karena semuanya. Karena hal-hal yang telah kulakukan padamu dan semua orang. Namun yang paling membuatku menangis adalah harus merelakanmu. Orang yang sangat kucinta dan kusayang. Seorang saudara yang berharga. Aku seharusnya menyadari keberadaanmu."

"Aku terlalu bodoh! Aku telah membuat kau menangis. Aku lah penyebab semua kesengsaraan yang terjadi dan kini aku menyesal. Lebih dari apapun yang kurasakan, penyesalan ini membuatku ingin mengakhiri hidup. Tapi jika kulakukan itu, kau pasti akan kecewa padaku. Karena kau telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hidupku sekarang."

"Aku bertekad akan membuat banyak orang mencintaiku sebagai seseorang yang baik. Aku berjanji akan berjuang keras demi kebahagiaan orang lain diatas kebahagiaanku sendiri. Agar semua pengorbananmu tak sia-sia. Tak hanya menjadi angin sore yang berlalu bersama mentari."

"Aku tersenyum dengan pedih ketika semua kenangan tentangmu kembali memenuhi benakku. Ketika kau tersenyum dengan tulus dan mengatakan bahwa akan melindungiku pada saat apapun meski itu jahat, kau tetap akan setia disisiku. Ternyata kau adalah saudaraku. Seorang adik yang sangat dewasa. Aku merasa malu karena aku tak mampu sepertimu."

"Kami-sama, maafkan semua yang telah kuperbuat. Aku berjanji akan menebusnya. Dan kepadamu saudaraku, Uzumaki Naruto maafkan semua kesalahanku. Mungkin terdengar egois lagi namun aku rela kau hukum asalkan sebuah permintaan maaf ini kau terima."

Dengan semua penyesalan itu kamu tersadar dari lamunan yang panjang. Mengambil sebuah kesimpulan bahwa kebahagiaan itu datang secara alami bukan karena paksaan dan akan lebih bahagia jika kita dapat melihat orang yang kita sayangi tertawa lepas dan hidup dengan perasaan suka.

Tetesan air mata yang jatuh dan menyatu dengan deburan ombak kecil di sela kaki kecilmu, mengiringimu lebih dekat kearah laut mulau menjauhi pesisir. Kau seolah ingin ikut pergi menuju peristirahatan Matahari disana. Warna cahayanya benar mengingatkanmu dengan perjalanan hidup yang kelam. Suara kecil juga bergetar terdengar darimu. Itu menyerukan sebuah pernyataan yang sudah terlambat karena orang yang ditujukan sudah tak ada disana.

"Maaf… "

Melihat sudah saatnya kau melepas permohonanmu kepadanya, kau bersimpuh membiarkan dinginnya air laut menembus kulitmu. Dengan sebuah hentakan kecil pada botol itu kamu bergumam pelan. Setelahnya botol itu pun hanyut dibawa ombak kecil menuju tengah laut hingga hilang di horizon dimana Sang Fajar siap terlelap di malam panjangnya.

_Ia yang telah hilang hidup di setiap bintang  
Menonton hidup kita bagai putaran film yang sangat dinantikan  
Suatu saat dimana waktu itu datang  
Ia dengan sinarnya menyambut langkah seseorang, begitu perlahan_

_Aku mencintaimu entah sejak masa apa  
Membuat kelopak bunga musim ini tak enyah hingga waktu hancur  
Siapapun engkau dan entah apa yang benar terjadi  
Sejak saat itu ku tak ingin perasaan ini melebur_

Saat terindah adalah dimana kebahagiaan datang karna kebahagiaan, dan saat itu adalah saat dimana kita kembali bersama lagi.

"_**If we could be reborn in our next life … "**_

~fin~


End file.
